


Plane panic and Flight frights

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because flying is scary, Drarry, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying by plane is not a pleasant experience for everyone. Sometimes we need some comforting words or gestures. Or even a distraction of some sort...<br/>Basically characters have to take to the skies and don't find it very nice , so their companion has to reassure them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The eleventh doctor and Amy have to travel like the rest of us. The Doctor is not pleased. 
> 
> Can be read as platonic or romantic.

"Doctor, why are you scared of flying? You travel in a blue box that has actually dropped you in an active volcano."  
"The TARDIS is a highly advanced piece of technology that travels in space and time and what we're currently trapped in is a giant metal coffin that will crash and cause us to die horrifically. " Amy sighed as she watched her alien companion twitch nervously as he looked out of the plane windows and at the ground which grew further away with each second they flew. " Who would've thought the Doctor would be scared of flying. " She said teasingly and was met with a glare. " I'm not scared of flying, I'm merely scornful of your lot's inferior means of air transport." The Doctor's lanky legs bounced up and down as he peered at the clouds the plane was flying through. Amy heard him muttering and rolled her eyes as she realised he was voicing the calculations and probability of their plane crashing. She was disturbed when she heard him whisper panthers with a petrified expression.  
" Doctor, I've flown hundreds of times. Well , once really. But it's safe. Besides if we do crash you can just sonic the plane , yeah ?" The time lord seemed to relax a bit. At least until the plane went through some turbulence and his hands clamped down on the armrests. His knuckles turned white as his nervous fidgeting started again. Amy pried his hand off the armrest and slipped her hand into his. His long fingers threaded in between hers. The red head gave her Raggedy Man a smile. She squeezed his hand comfortingly and spent the rest of the flight keeping his attention on her. 

As the pair walked to collect Amy's baggage she teased him about his flying fear, amused when he huffed and called her mean and cold hearted. She just laughed at his dramatics and took his hand again.


	2. My father will hear about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have to use the muggle way of air travel. Draco is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drarry is in this I suppose.   
> Enjoy.

"Potter, if my father hears that I died on some forsaken muggle contraption, you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." The saviour of the wizarding world laughed at his partner's threats. " If we're dead then it'll be irrelevant where I sleep." Draco Malfoy narrowed his grey eyes and hit Harry over the head. The former Gryffindor rubbed his head , messing up his dark hair further. " Nothing is going to happen , Draco. If anything does we can just, you know." Harry made a gesture that was meant to mimic a wand. The blonde just sighed hopelessly. " I don't know how you ever survived the war , Potter." Draco felt his face heat up when Harry grinned at him. " I had a certain blonde pureblooded prat to protect." He turned away, his face tinged pink." The only reason you're alive is because that so called prat protected you from your own hero tendencies." Draco couldn't stop himself from trying to tame Harry's mop of black hair. Harry held in laughter as he watched his partner grow frustrated with his hairs stubbornness. Draco's semi calm behaviour changed the moment the plane they were in started to move down the runway. The slytherin threw himself back into his seat and fumbled with the seat belt, slapping away Harry's hands when he tried to help. " Try anything now , Potter, and you'll lose those skilful fingers." Harry smirked and held up his hands. " Alright , that's it. Stop this muggle death trap , I'm getting off right now-ughhh." Draco's rant was cut off as the plane took off, pushing him back in his seat and shutting him up as his breathing quickened in panic. The Malfoy heir grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly. Draco's eyes shut as he tried to calm down. He was envisioning their horrid deaths when he felt a soft pressure on his lips. A pair of warm and calloused hands cupped his face and he could feel a finger gently brush his cheek. His mind slowed to a stop while his heart sped up. He only opened his eyes when the kiss stopped. He saw emerald eyes and a slightly flushed face. He could feel circles being traced on the hand held in Harry's. " I never let a homicidal dark Lord hurt you and I won't let a plane do that either. " Harry held his gaze before smiling comfortingly and leaning against Draco's side. The blonde was still scared, but the warmth on his side and the pressure on his hand anchored him. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's were always dignified. 

The two men were walking together to get their baggage, they were bickering over who would get the first shower when they got to their hotel. " I suppose you'll need it more since you practically wet yourself on that plane , Malfoy." Harry expected the hard poke to his ribs for that comment. " At least I never dunked my head in an Amortentia potion to see if I would become irresistible, Potter." The Brat who lived just grinned cheekily and took his hand. " It worked didn't it, if you ended up with me. " Draco just rolled his eyes and wondered why he ever fell for the idiot. " You're sleeping on the couch tonight." His partner pouted. " Why, what did I do now? " The blonde smirked evilly. " The kiss. I warned you about not trying anything." Harry shrugged and smiled mischievously. Draco tried to ignore what that expression did to his insides. " Good thing you like couches." The Malfoy went red and hit the raven haired pervert on the shoulder at the thought of his implications. " My father will kill you if he hears about this." Harry smirked.


End file.
